


Turnabout

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего хочется Старскриму на День Активации?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Написано на фест по случаю дня рождения сообщества Transformers Porn на дайри.

Дверь с тихим шипением гидравлики скользнула в сторону, и Мегатрон предвкушающе улыбнулся. Послышалось характерное цоканье турбин, затем дверь с таким же шипением закрылась, и всё стихло.

– Ты звал меня, о могучий лидер?

Мегатрону показалось, что в скрежещущем голоске заместителя прозвучали какие-то странные печальные нотки, но он не придал этому особого значения.

– Да, Старскрим, – лениво отозвался поименованный лидер, не удосуживаясь подключить оптику, приподнять голову или совершить какое-либо иное телодвижение. Последний рейд по сбору энергона завершился на редкость удачно: десовская армия была сыта, автоботские морды – набиты, склад энергонных кубов – полон. Посему настроение повелителя десептиконов было настолько благодушным, что даже не хотелось вскакивать с платформы, хватать строптивого зама за аудиодатчик и валять по ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Довольство окутывало Мегатрона от ступней до кончика пушки, и хотелось чего-то… нежного и ласкового, почти слюняво-автоботского. Без визгов, писков, воплей «Куда суёшь, болт ржавый, мне же больно!» и пинков турбинами по чувствительным местам.

Старскрим молчал, дожидаясь, пока главнокомандующий разовьёт свою мысль. Такая кротость показалась Мегатрону настолько подозрительной, что он всё же соизволил включить оптику, ожидая увидеть как минимум направленный на себя дезинтегратор. Однако Старскрим просто стоял у входа и глядел на лидера таким грустным взором, что любому порядочному автоботу полагалось бы немедленно погладить его по головке, налить в мисочку энергончика и постелить коврик у платформы. Мегатрон, однако, не будучи автоботом, лишь недоумённо приподнял оптическую грань.

Сикер издал вентиляцией душераздирающий вздох, процокал турбинами к лидерской платформе, с размаху на неё завалился и свернулся в клубочек.

Вторая оптическая грань Мегатрона присоединилась к первой. Довольство жизнью куда-то улетучилось.

– И что это должно означать? – поинтересовался он, ткнув пальцем в торчащее из клубочка поникшее крыло.

– И ты туда же? – послышалось в ответ таким жалобным голосом, что порядочный автобот тут же схватился бы за оружие и бросился убивать бессердечную тварь, посмевшую обидеть маленького беззащитного сикера.

Мегатрон же никуда бросаться не собирался, но его добродушие уже сменилось привычным раздражением.

– Да что случилось-то? – рыкнул он с предупреждающими нотками в голосе, намекая, что если сикер сию же секунду не прекратит выпендриваться и не объяснит, кто и что ему сделал, то он – Мегатрон – ему добавит уже сам.

– Что случилось?! – истерически взвизгнул Старскрим, поднимая залитую омывателем мордаху с такими огромными несчастными глазами, что Коту в сапогах из земного анимационного фильма «Шрек» следовало бы напиться валерьянки и самоубиться о ближайшего рыцаря.

– Да ничего не случилось! Сегодня всего-навсего мой День Активации, но это такая мелочь, что о ней можно и не вспоминать!

Мегатрон ошарашенно смотрел на сикера, уткнувшегося лицом обратно в платформу и тихо подвывающего вентиляцией. Он чувствовал себя на редкость… неуютно. День Активации, надо же.

– Ээ… Мои поздравления, – наконец неуверенно выдал он.

Старскрим дёрнул крыльями и презрительно фыркнул.

– Круглая дата, между прочим, – пробормотал он в платформу. – И хоть бы одна сволочь… хотя бы слово сказали… хотя бы гайку с бантиком подарили… да можно и без бантика…

Мегатрон задумчиво почесал шлем.

– Ну хочешь, я тебе куб энергона подарю?

Сикер фыркнул громче. Презрения в этом звуке прибавилось на порядок.

– Ммм… хочешь, два куба? – расщедрился лидер.

Старскрим зыркнул на повелителя поверх своей руки:

– Спасибо тебе, о могучий лидер, я с детства мечтал о таком щедром и редком подарке, – с сарказмом протянул он и спрятал обиженное личико в сложенные руки.

Мегатрон окинул взглядом свой отсек, прикидывая, какую ненужную хрень можно было бы сбагрить капризному сикеру под видом презента. Барахла было немало, но на роль подарка не тянула даже прибитая на стену трофейная антенна Прайма, которую десептиконскому лидеру удалось в своё время в пылу битвы самолично откусить.

– Сам-то чего хочешь? – наконец сдался Мегатрон.

Старскрим выглянул из сложенных рук одной линзой.

– И ты выполнишь моё желание? – спросил он недоверчиво, но в голоске мелькали явные нотки предвкушения.

– Командовать не дам, – тут же сориентировался Мегатрон. – На трон и корону тоже можешь не рассчитывать.

Сикер надулся и уселся на платформе с недовольной миной.

– Что-нибудь ещё, о мой щедрый лидер? Какие-нибудь ограничения по размеру, весу, стоимости подарка?

Мегатрон потёр подбородок, прикидывая вероятные пожелания мятежного зама. Однако возможных подстав наклёвывалось столько, что остро захотелось плюнуть на это паром, расслабиться и вернуться в прежнее состояние благодушия. В конце концов, – решил он про себя, – если истребитель возжелает чего-то совсем непотребного, ничто не помешает Мегатрону, как самому десептиконскому из всех десептиконов, налить топливом на собственное обещание. Сам слово дал, сам и забрал.

– Думаю, нет, – хмыкнул он, откидываясь обратно на платформу. Но не успел он расслабленно вздохнуть, как Старскрим оказался верхом на нём, возбуждённо полыхая оптикой и подёргивая крыльями.

– Пообещай! – заявил сикер, склоняясь над повелителем и упираясь ладошками в серую грудную броню. – Пообещай, что выполнишь моё желание!

И, глянув на сияющую от открывающихся перспектив смазливую мордаху, Великий и Могучий не смог устоять.

– Ну хорошо, обещаю, – протянул он и цапнул обеими руками белые бёдра, так удобно оказавшиеся в зоне досягаемости.

Старскрим расплылся в коварной ухмылке и вывернулся из командирской хватки.

– Тогда я хочу… – пропел он сладким голосом, сползая по серому корпусу вниз, – хооочуууу… – продолжил, недвусмысленно раздвигая коленями ноги Мегатрона, – хочу побыть верхним и доставить удовольствие своему прекрасному повелителю, – закончил свою мысль интимным шёпотом, склонившись к аудиодатчику Мегатрона и поглаживая его бёдра.

Лидер всея десептиконов оторопел. А когда очнулся и собрался сбросить с себя обнаглевшего зама, то обнаружил, что упомянутый зам уже вовсю трётся об него своим корпусом, покусывает шею и ласкает ловкими пальчиками бедренные сочленения. От ласковых прикосновений нейросеть начали покалывать первые искорки удовольствия, Искре стало тесно в её камере, быстрее побежал по магистралям разогретый энергон, и Мегатрону почему-то совсем не хотелось поднимать пушку и влеплять Старскриму в лоб лазерный заряд.

А сикер, вовсю пользуясь временным ступором лидера, с довольным урчанием скользил язычком между стыками его грудных пластин и поглаживал его разогревшуюся паховую броню. Это было… приятно. Даже очень. Снять с себя ответственность за происходящее, принимать чужие ласки и ловить кайф, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий. И, растянувшись на платформе и наслаждаясь горячими ласками Старскрима, Мегатрон решил, что, в общем-то, не против небольшого разнообразия в личной жизни.

Чёрная броня с тихим щелчком ушла в пазы, и Старскрим с довольной ухмылкой погладил узкое кольцо порта. Мегатрон вздрогнул от непривычных, но более чем приятных ощущений, и невольно развёл ноги шире. Сикер надавил на кольцо чуть сильнее – и в следующий миг его горло сдавила чужая рука, мгновенно стирая самодовольную ухмылку с тёмного лица.

– Только в этот раз, Старскрим, – прошептал Мегатрон, подтягивая заместителя за горло поближе к себе и глядя в его опасливо мерцающую оптику. – Запомни этот раз, потому что он больше не повторится. И только попробуй сделать мне больно, – добавил он, угрожающе стискивая в ладони переплетение кабелей и пульсирующих топливопроводов.

Пару мгновений Старскрим растерянно смотрел на него, а затем снова заулыбался.

– Я не подведу тебя, мой повелитель, – мурлыкнул он, проводя ладонью по коннектору лидера.

Мегатрон прикрыл оптику и судорожно втянул воздух в вентсистемы, и сикер тут же вывернулся из его ослабевшей хватки. Самоуверенность вернулась к нему быстро и в полном объёме: в своём умении соблазнять и доставлять удовольствие самый красивый и желанный десептикон никогда не сомневался.

Что ж, мой дорогой лидер, – подумал Старскрим, запуская язычок в приоткрытый порт повелителя, – посмотрим, действительно ли ты откажешься это повторить.

 

***

Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер неуютно переминались с ноги на ногу, то и дело косясь на развалившегося в командном кресле Мегатрона. Могучий лидер мечтательно улыбался, томно прикрыв оптику, а фонило от него так, что оба сикера поневоле сами начали разогреваться и тереться друг о друга кончиками крыльев.

Наконец, непрерывное позвякивание турбин и скрежет металла о металл превысили лимит терпения повелителя, и он устремил на сикеров тяжёлый взгляд. Те моментально вытянулись в струнку и уставились на главный монитор, делая вид, что они тут ни при чём.

– Какие-то проблемы? – раздражённо осведомился Мегатрон. Впрочем, раздражённость в его голосе была изрядно сглажена сладкой пресыщенностью.

– Н-н-нет, мой лидер, – с запинкой ответил Тандер.

– Повелитель, вы так… – брякнул было Скайварп, но заткнулся после тычка локтем в бок.

Мегатрон приподнял оптическую грань, и фиолетовый сикер поёжился, но под грозным взглядом начальства всё-таки продолжил мысль – правда, в более интеллигентной форме.

– Похоже, вы хорошо провели время, – быстро пробормотал он и смущённо опустил оптику.

Мегатрон смерил обоих презрительным взглядом и хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.

– Это ни в коей мере не должно вас волновать, – процедил он.

– Да, повелитель, – облегчённо выдохнул Тандер.

– Особенно учитывая то, что никто из вас даже не вспомнил про День Активации собственного сотриадника, – закончил Мегатрон. О том, что сам он тоже был не в курсе этого знаменательного события, он деликатно умолчал.

Пару мгновений оба сикера непонимающе хлопали оптикой, после чего одновременно выдали:

– День Активации?

– Сотриадника?

– Старскрима, что ли? – уточнил Скайварп.

– Сегодня? – неуверенно добавил Тандер.

Мегатрон устремил на них подозрительный взгляд. Сикеры переглянулись.

– Но мой лорд, – осторожно начал Тандер. – Мы помним его День Активации…

– И он через полгода, – без дальнейших экивоков бухнул Скайварп.

Подводная база десептиконов вздрогнула от привычного, наполненного бешенством вопля:

– СТА-А-АРСКРИ-И-И-ИМ!!


End file.
